1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for measuring small fluxes as well as a circuit for performing this process.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In many measuring instruments such as, for example, mass spectrometers, vacuum gauges etc. the measurement values are produced on the basis of currents which are generated by positively or negatively charged particles impinging on an electrode. The dynamic range of the ion or electron currents which occur and have to be measured is very wide. It frequently spans from several hundred atto-Ampere to several micro-Ampere and thus covers over nine decades.